


Atsumu Miya (25) MSBY Black Jackals

by NekoNekoNekoma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Himbo, Inarizaki, Love, MSBY, Volleyball, himbos on parade, sangwoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoNekoNekoma/pseuds/NekoNekoNekoma
Summary: ...Istg. The chaos....
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Himbo; I’ll be taking no criticism.

Do you like jazz? 🦊


	2. “I love you”

“Hey baby?” She questioned as she walked by the couch, Atsumu engrossed in some sort of online game with his friends. 

“Yeh?” He replied, only half listening as he scored a kill for his team and let out an “OH! Watch out! Behind you!” 

“I love you.” Was her response and it took Atsumu a few seconds before he hit pause on the game and shot her a look. 

“Huh?” He asked, taking the headphones off and shooting over a glance at her retreating figure, pausing in the door she rose her eyebrow and repeated the phrase. 

“I said I love you.” 

Making a face, he nodded before turning back to his game. “Oh. I love you too sweetheart.” 

Making a stank face in return, she let out an eye roll and turned to leave before his voice caused her to pause again, one hand on the frame of the living room, a now annoyed expression on her face. 

“Why do you love me?” 

“What?” 

“Why did you say that?”

“Because I love your stupid ass?” 

“No normally you say like “gimme the remote” or “get me some food from Osamu” or something afterwards.” 

“Is this what we’ve become? I can’t even say “i love you” to you because I feel like it?” 

“No .. no that’s not what I’m saying!” 

“You’re being weird tonight ‘Tsumu.” She commented, crossing her arms across her chest as he laid his headphones down and stood up. 

“No no. You’re being weird tonight.” 

“Go back to your game baby. I’m going to bed.” 

“Without me????” He whined in response his lips in an immediate pout, walking around the couch to stand in front of her.

“Baby.” She reasoned, gesturing towards the TV screen that was still paused as he stared down at her, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion ignoring the gesture. “You’re playing your game. You don’t get this time often. I’m tired.” 

A moment of silence followed and she fought the urge to giggle, because her Atsumu looked so confused. “Am I in trouble?! Did I forget something!?” 

Cocking an eyebrow, she bit her lip and glanced up at him. “How did a conversation start with i love you” and end with “am i in trouble?” Nothing is Wrong Tsumu! Can you find your chill?” 

“Wait! I wanna come with you” 

“Uhm. Okay? You can? Are you okay? Did Hinata hit you again today with the volleyball?” 

“No!! I just ... i love you too. And .. maybe I wanna spend time with you!” 

“Just 5 minutes ago you were playing with the boys? I’m not sure I understand here baby.” 

“I changed my mind! I wanna hang out with you!” 

“You’re more than welcome to join me.” 

“Good. So, just to be clear— I’m not in trouble?” 

“Istg Miya Atsumu. You’re going to be THE death of me.”


	3. *NSFW*- Atsumu Comes Home Early; Wife Being Naughty ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •hi. never have i ever posted SMUT on here. ever• 
> 
> Uh, warnings: mention of masturbating, shower sex, name calling, eh... i think that’s all.

It was a well known fact that the MSBY Setter Atsumu Miya was gone a lot on away games. A fact that his wife well knew upon agreeing to marry him and even when they were dating. She couldn’t attend all the games, it didn’t stop the lonely nights that came along when he was gone. 

And it wasn’t like Atsumu hadn’t caught his wife masturbating before, he had on several occasions and enjoyed the show. 

But he wasn’t prepared to come home to find her fucking herself in the shower, a position he himself hadn’t been in with her. Not that he hadn’t asked, but she always made an excuse. 

Watching the dick slide in and out of her pussy as she moaned HIS name over and over again, he had never wanted her more in that moment, but chose to enjoy the show instead. 

“Yes baby. Like that! Tsumu! Ah!” She moaned, rubbing her clit swiftly. Not even realizing her husband had come home a day earlier than planned. 

It had been a rough day and she needed a release, knowing that he was traveling she’d forgone a Skype call and decided to get off before he got home the next day. 

Leaning in the doorway, he watched as she continued to fuck herself on the tool. Getting more and more turned on and waiting for her to notice him. 

But she was too busy fucking herself and let out a loud moan of his name “ATSUMU!” she cried, creaming all over the fake dick and letting out a low sigh in satisfaction. 

“Hey sweetheart.” He called from the doorway and slowly she turned toward him red faced and embarrassed, She fluttered her eyes as she pulled the dick out of her now sore pussy and fought to stifle the low chuckle, knowing she’d been caught. 

Slowly he walked towards the shower, taking off his clothes as he did so and she glanced up at him as he threw his clothes across the bathroom, staring down at her from the door of the shower, his eyebrow quirked. “How long have you been home?” She asked, a shyness in her tone that had not been there moments before. 

Stepping into the shower, he reached over and grabbed her silicone dick that was suctioned to the shower wall and grinned wickedly at his wife. “Long enough to see my competition and the show my lovely wife put on.” 

Scoffing slightly, she crossed her arms at her chest as he threw the offensive object out of the shower before putting both hands on either side of her head. “Such a dirty little slut.” He grinned slowly down at her and she bit her lip, already feeling like it was going to be a long night with her rowdy man. 

“You weren’t supposed to be home till tomorrow!!” She cried in protest as he grabbed her chin in his hand and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. 

“Sweetheart. MY little sweetheart” he muttered between kisses, his hand ghosting down to settle on her hip and the other still on her chin as he tightened his grip, the growl that left his throat spurred something inside her insides and he chuckled as her body fidgeted. “Yew’ll be forgetting about that fake dick when MY dick has destroyed yew. I guess old ‘Tsumu has tew remind yew who yew belong to baby.”


	4. Y/N Gives Atsumu Some News [Future Dad]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know WHY I’m obsessed with Atsumu being a father. 
> 
> It just sits right with my soul.

A loud shriek echoed throughout the apartment, causing Atsumu to pause his game and throw down his headphones. 

“Atsumu!” 

“What baby!?” 

“GET YO PISS COLORED HAIR ASS IN HERE!” 

A groan left his lips as he drug himself off the couch and towards the sound, annoyance flooding his body. “E X C U S E ME!? The fuck did you say?!” 

As he came to a stop in front of the bathroom door, he saw his wife standing in the bathroom, a stupid grin on her face. “HI.” She replied with a giggle, holding something in her hand. 

Leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed, he glared down at her and she remained smiling. “No no. We’re not gonna skip over that last part. Piss colored hair babe?!” 

Waving her hands back and forth, doing a little dance- she showed him her teeth with a giant smile. “Listen, you’re not gonna care about that in about 2 minutes!” 

A faux look of hurt danced across Atsumu’s face as he shook his head in response. “And why wouldn’t I care when the love of my life just insulted me!?” 

Grinning wickedly, she giggled again, “Hey baby! Catch!” 

After launching the test towards her husband, Y/N let out a bark of laughter as he caught it haphazardly and wrinkled his nose. “This is a piss stick.” 

“Yes sweetie. That’s a piss stick!” She replied, crossing her arms and studied him. 

Glancing between her and the stick, he frowned more in disgust. “It’s wet.” 

Raising an eyebrow, she shook her head. “Very astute of you to realize Miya.” 

Disgust became apparent on his face as he held it far away from him and glanced at her in panic, feeling grossed out. “ITS YEWR URINE!” 

“THAT IS HOW YOU TAKE A PREGNANCY TEST OBVIOUSLY YOU HIMBO!” She yelled back, narrowing her eyes and taking a step towards him. 

A low whine left his lips and he tried to give it back and she shook her head. “Stop calling me NAMES!” 

Taking a deep breath, she glanced down at the other sticks in the sink and rubbed her forehead. “Darling. Read. The. Stick.” 

Finally realizing what was happening, Atsumu glanced down and felt his eyes tear up. “Pregnant?!” He asked, his heart in his throat. 

A giant grin lit up her face as he stared down at the stick, refusing to meet her eyes. “P R E G N A N T.” 

His face dropped for a second and she frowned in response, not the reaction she had been expecting. “You’re- you’re really pregnant?!” He repeated, his voice low and gravely. 

A slight pain sliced her heart as she watched him sniffle and glance between her and the pregnancy test in his hand. Gesturing towards the one in his hand, she cracked a smile and nodded. “According to that stick in your stupid hand.” 

“Sweetheart. You’re not playing?!” 

Tempted to stomp her foot in frustration, she sighed heavily. “Atsumu Miya. I just peed on that stupid ass stick and these eight other ones. Would you like to try again?!” 

She watched as he stumbled forward, dropping the pregnancy test and leaned his head against the wall, holding on for dear life. “Oh, i think imma be sick.” 

Annoyance flooded her body and she rolled her eyes as she gathered the rest of her tests, with the intent to clean up. “What?! I tell you I’m pregnant AND YOU’RE the one whose gonna be sick!? Typical Atsumu.” 

“You’re pregnant.” He said again, his eyes glancing over to see his wife throwing away the other tests she had taken. Seeing her in a new and brighter light. 

Keeping her back to him, she rolled her eyes as she washed her hands. “Yes. I am pregnant.” She responded, throwing him a grin. “There is a whole ass baby inside me THAT YOU put there.” 

Using his index finger he pointed between himself and his wife, “I did that?” 

Putting both hands on her hips, she stood toe to toe with him across the bathroom. “Are you being a dick just because I’m confused Tsumu!” 

Holding out both hands, he gestured to himself and said sweetly. “Come ‘ere sweetheart.” 

Holding up her hands in mock surrender, she stuck out her bottom lip, staring at him and tched “I don’t know man, last time you touched me you got me pregnant.” 

A low groan left his lips and he opened his hands, wanting her to come into his arms. “Y/N. Seriously. Come ‘ere.” 

“Okay.” 

Clutching her to him for a few seconds before falling to his knees, he hugged her around the waist. “You’re pregnant.” 

Patting his hair, she grinned down at her husband who laid a his ear on her stomach, “Yes. I am pregnant Atsumu. You can get off your knees.” 

“Nope.” 

“You’re squishing me.” 

“That’s okay. My baby is in there.” 

“Yeah. Yeah, and there better just be ONE.” 

“Or two.” 

“ONE!”

“Sweetheart. I don’t care. It’s OUR baby.”


	5. [Text Messages] with Atsumu

Y/N:  
Tsum-Tsum! 

Atsumu:  
Baby. I am busy. 

Y/N:  
Don’t. Care. 

Atsumu:  
What do yew want?! 

Y/N:  
Does this make me look fat?   
y/nnewlingere.JPEG

Atsumu:  
Suddenly, I find myself available. 

Y/N  
Baby! 

Atsumu:   
NotHisArm.JPEG   
Does THAT answer your question? 

Y/N:  
Yeah that about does it. 

Atsumu:  
Tease. 

Y/N:  
😘

________________

Y/N:  
Baby cakes! 

Atsumu:  
Yew are lucky I’m on break babe. Iwa catches me I’m in hot shit. 

Y/N:  
Why? 

Atsumu:  
Somethin’ bout yew distractin me 

Y/N:  
He’ll live. 

Atsumu:  
Atsumu is unavailable because he is at PRACTICE Y/N. -Iwaizumi 

Y/N:  
HAJI! HI! 

Atsumu:   
He’s at practice Y/N.   
Also you guys are NASTY! -Iwaizumi 

Y/N:  
STOP  
READING  
OUR   
MESSAGES  
YOU  
PERV 

Atsumu:  
Yeah, I’ll let Atsumu know too. -Iwaizumi 

____________

Y/N:  
Babe. 

Atsumu:  
Never been so embarrassed in my LIFE 

Y/N:  
Sorry. 😅  
You do know that means Iwaizumi saw my pictures right? 

Atsumu:  
Imma keel that Godzilla scrub! 

_______________

Y/N:  
HONEY BEE. 

Atsumu:  
WHAT! 

Y/N:  
Grab me some boba on the way home? 

Atsumu:  
What do I GET out of this?

Y/N:  
Your knee caps in stable and working condition? 

Atsumu:   
I’d settle for a kiss but okay.


	6. Valentines Day w. Tsum-Tsum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day lovelies. 🖤

It was your first valentines together, you’d been dating almost a full year at this point. 

And a small part of you giggled when you realized that the cheesy holiday had fallen on a Sunday. A day that you and your handsome boyfriend typically spent being lazy all day long anyway. You didn’t have any big plans and knowing Atsumu, he’d forget. 

The man was attractive but maybe shared a brain cell with the entire MSBY team and could be sorta forgetful. Not that it mattered, Valentines Day was commercialized and just another Hallmark holiday that had been made popular for no other reason than to sell giant heart balloons and chocolate. 

Which, it would be nice to get flowers. But Atsumu would sometimes sneeze when certain flowers were around, so that was off the table. 

Tapping your fingers in a drumming method on the dinner table, you sighed in contemplation. Thinking MAYBE you could do SOMETHING for him, maybe a small gift? An activity? 

What could you possibly DO for this man?! 

The man had everything he wanted and if he didn’t HAVE it; he went out and bought it the next day or had it shipped to the apartment when the fancy tickled him. 

Everything about Atsumu Miya was spontaneous and he always did what he wanted because he was ATSUMU MIYA. 

A low groan left your lips as you crossed your arms and laid your head on them, annoyance shifted through your core and you felt a whine beginning to grow inside at the thought of disappointing your boyfriend. 

Valentine’s Day was a stupid holiday and should never cause this much stress on a person. 

“DARLIN!” Came a loud and booming voice, followed by the forceful slamming of the front door. 

Jumping up and rounding the corner, you come up short as you come face to face with your boyfriend who has the stupidest and biggest smile on his face. 

Eyes opened in surprise as you stare him down and he, if it was even possible, widened his grin and showed every tooth he had as he looked at you, clearly pleased and happy with his surprise. 

In one side of his arms were the most amazing and large bouquet of flowers, with a small blue bag hanging from one wrist and on the other held bags of clear groceries hanging from his wrist. 

“Atsumu!” You exclaim, rushing towards him to take the flowers and reach up to plant a kiss on his lips. “What is all this?!” 

Allowing you to take the flowers from him, he grinned down at you before placing another kiss on your forehead. “Tomorrow’s Valentine’s Day!! And it’s OUR FIRST TOGETHER!” He replied, as if it was the most simple thing in the world. Like you were so simple minded and any other day, you might have fought him about it; but not today. 

Today he had brought you flowers and something else, that you had yet to open. And here you sat, with nothing for him and you felt worse than EVER. 

A swell of your heart caused you to choke up as tears threatened to fall down your cheeks. 

Instantly Atsumu frowned and quickly put the rest of his purchases on the floor and placing his hands on your shoulders and got on your level. “Sweetheart! What is wrong?! Do you hate them?! BABY! Talk to me!” 

Quickly wiping the tears from your eyes, you shook your head. “No! No! I love them! Oh my goodness, do I love them! But Tsumuuuuu! I didn’t get anything for you!” 

A frown marred his face for only a split second before a loud gawf left his lips and he laughed before pulling you into him, squishing your flowers slightly before taking a step back. “SWEETHEART!” He exclaimed, and you cocked your head to the side. “YOU are all I need! Sunday’s are OUR day and I wanna spend it with you anyway! I got all your favorites and imma cook you the BEST breakfast and we’re gonna watch movies.” 

Blushing slightly as he placed another kiss on your stunned lips before he lowered himself to grab the bags from the floor before walking towards the kitchen. “Come on baby! We gotta put those flowers away or they’ll be dead by mornin!” 

Following behind him blindly, he spun around after placing the grocery bags on the counter space. “Oh yeah!” He said with a snap-thrusting the small bag in your direction. “I can’t wait for you to open this! Here ya go baby! Happy Valentine’s Day!” 

Setting the flowers down on the table, you cautiously reached for the bag and glanced between your boyfriend and the small bag. “Baby.” You say slowly, pausing before opening it, “I still feel bad! You got me something and I didn’t get you ANYTHING!” 

Crossing his arms in mock annoyance, “Stop being a shit! Open the bag darlin!” 

Biting your lip, you reached into the small blue bag and pulled out a velvet box the size of a stack of cards. Raising an eyebrow slightly, you watched as Atsumu danced on the balls of his feet as you opened it slowly, to see a beautiful and delicate rose gold necklace with the letter A. 

Glancing at him, you slowly pulled the necklace from the box and at this you DID let tears flow as he crossed across the kitchen to take it from you, his voice soft as he helped clasp it on your neck. “I know it might seem weird, but I wanted you to have this.” He said softly, wrapping his arms around your waist and kissing your neck gently from behind. “You’re seriously the best thing that’s ever come around me sweetheart.” 

A low giggle escaped your lips as he continued to pepper kisses on your neck and ears. “Thank you. It’s beautiful.” 

You could feel the smirk on his face as he placed a final kiss on the side of your neck. “You know what you could get me?!” He asked suddenly as he spun you around by the waist and pinned you against the counter, his hands on either side of your body- boxing you in.

A sly grin on his face as he stared down at the necklace dangling between your plush chest before glancing back at your lips and finally your eyes. “What’s that you dork?” You asked, not missing the lust dancing within his eyes. 

“Wear THIS,” he said, hooking a single finger under the delicate chain, “and this alone.” 

A large smile spread across your face as he tugged slightly on the chain as you brought your arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss, pausing only to say. “I think I can handle that.” You whisper before crashing your lips into his and he let out a low moan in response. 

You don’t know what you did to deserve him, but you knew in that moment that Atsumu Miya was everything you’d ever wanted in the world.


	7. Drunken Calls with Y/N *A Lil NSFW*

r i n g• r i n g • r i n g 

“‘Ello?” 

“ATSUMU!” 

“Sweetheart? It’s — it’s 3am. Why yeh callen me?” He whined, rubbing his eyes after clicking on the lamp next to his hotel bed. 

“It sure is a beautiful night my love!” She exclaimed, her eyes wide as she swirled around, giggles pouring from her lips. 

A throb in his head warned him this wasn’t going to be a fun conversation, knowing the woman on the other like he did and her games, and if she was calling THIS late, he knew it spelt trouble. “Baby. Baby. BABY. Puhleaze tell me yer not outside rite now? It’s snowing there!” 

The loud sound of laughter had him pushing himself up in his bed, “Ha ha ha I’m aliveeeeeeee TSUMU! Where is Osamu! I bet he, lol ha ha ha - no he won’t! He’s probably sleepin’!” 

“Just like I was? Baby. What yer ya doin?” He asked, sighing heavily as he closed his eyes, Atsumu Miya knew he had to be up in a few hours to catch his flight home. 

“Oh!! Hehehee sorry!!!!! Love yiu!! Nite!!! There is a new F R I E N D! HI! BYE TSUM-TSUM!” 

*click* YOUR CALL HAS ENDED *click* 

Atsumu stared down at his phone, his brows furrowed in irritation as he clenched his phone tighter and a growl left his lips. “Did she just? Hang ? Up ? On ? Me?” 

Clicking the familiar picture of his lovely, it rang twice before she answered. “Heyyyyy goood looookin!” She said with a slight slur in her voice, and he wondered for a split second if she had been out drinking again. 

“Love.... Why are yew out?” He asked. 

“Not meeeeeeee.” She said with a loud giggle, “Tell me you love me Miya #1!” 

Alarm bells went off and Atsumu sighed in frustration. “Miya #1? Oh. Oh hell no. Y/N— have you been drinking?!” 

A moment of silence was his answer as she let out a snort followed by a drunken giggle. “If I tell you YESH, will you come home to me!? Like NOWWWWW!?” 

There was a second that if he thought it would help. He would be there, to stop her insanity. “Sweetheart, yer killin me. Imma call Osamu to come get cha. Alright?” 

Taking a split second, he clicks facetime and is met with her bright red nose, flushed puffy cheeks either from the cold or the alcohol he wasn’t sure, but she looked cold and cute and he just wanted to snuggle her in there moment. “HONEY!” She exclaimed, laying a big kiss on the screen and Atsumu grinned in response, he was frustrated with her- but drunk Y/N hardly remembered anything and scolding her seemed to not be the proper choice at the moment. 

“Hey there beautiful.” He replied, shooting her his award winning smile as she babbled on as he quickly shoots off text to Osamu, who sends a [a rude ass response] before agreeing to find Y/N for his stupid brother. 

The sound of her whining has him focusing back on her face, that now has tears streaming down, “You don’t love me?! ATSUMU!” She cried, plopping down on the cold ground after losing her balance. “OWWWWWW, it’s C O L D Tsumu!” 

Remembering his manners, Atsumu frowned and shot her a raised eyebrow. “Yer gonna catch yer death out there baby.” 

“Well YEW you don’t love me!” She accused and he sighed in annoyance. “So what do I have to live for anymore?!” 

“I’m comin home tomorrow! Whataya mean?!” He asked, incredibly offended. 

“Yuji said —“

“Aht! Don’t mention that weasel to me! Did he take you out tonight?!” 

Sniffing, she rubbed her nose on her glove and he was momentarily disgusted by the sight before shaking his head “I just - I just miss you Atsumu! I wanna be Miya Atsumu!” 

Muttering more to himself than anything, he commented. “I think one of them is enough.” 

Groaning, she rubbed her eyes again and stared at his handsome face and shitty blonde hair through the phone. “No! I wanna have babies! Maybe twins! Our babies would be sooooo cute and I’d snuggle them and you can continue to hit balls for a livin.” 

Tears began to stream down her face again and Atsumu found himself sitting up straighter as she cried harder. “Baby, come on don’t cry.” 

“Yew don’t love me! You won’t give me BABIES!” 

“Yes I do!” He argued, and was ready to speak on kids when he heard the sound of his twin in the background shouting for Y/N. 

“Atsumu! Your twin is here!! Osamu! Hi!! It’s gray! Ha ha ha ha ha!” 

“Y/N, gimme the phone.” 

“Not until Atsumu says he loves me!” 

“You are so trashed Y/N. Gimme the phone.”

“NOOOOO!! GIVE IT BACK! I’ve always said Atsumu was the mean twin! But it’s REALLY YOU! Come on you big ole mean Miya! Give it back!!” 

Osamu’s face appeared on the screen and he shot his twin the ugliest look. “I got her, she’s pissed but she’ll be fine.” 

A sigh of relief left Atsumu’s lips as he nodded. “Lemme know when yew get ‘er home.” 

Shifting his chin in response, Osamu clicked off the phone muttering about how many more times he needed to bail his shitty brother out. 

••••••••••

Atsumu returns home and finds his WIFE face down on the sofa and silently curses his twin for not getting her into the bed. 

However, he notices that she’s wearing his jersey from high school and softens. Maybe she had found her way out here and fell asleep. 

Shaking his head, he sighed as he approached her and gently touched her face. “Sweetheart..” 

Her eyes slowly open and she mumbled a soft “hm?” in response. 

“I’m home..” he muttered 

Rubbing her eyes she stretched allowing the shirt to expose more of her lower body and he grinned. “Hi baby.” She cooed, opening her arms for him to fall into her. 

With a huff as his body collapsed into her, she whined. “My head hurts.” 

Atsumu’s face was buried in her neck as he chuckled. “Well yeh drank half the town.” 

He felt her body stiffen and she groaned a loud . “No! I’m going to kill Yuji.” 

Popping his head up, he glared at her.  
“You should stop hanging out with that scrub.” 

A low hmmm left her lips as Atsumu nipped at her neck. “You remember the fact that we’re married right?” 

“Huh?”

“You called me yesterday, distraught over the fact you weren’t married to me.” 

Gasping, she attempted to sit up but he wrapped his arms around her waist, squeezing tightly. “I do not remember this exchange.” She argued and Atsumu snorted. 

“Oh, but cha did babe.” 

“Oh. Oh I’m sorry Tsumu!” 

He was silent for a moment before, using his finger to draw a circle on her stomach,” I think I know how you can make it up to me.” 

“Oh? And how is that?” 

“You mentioned last night having babies...” he said, lifting her shirt up to expose her belly and laid a kiss gently there. 

“No!” She exclaimed, trying to push him off her with no success as he laid his head on her stomach. “Tsumu! We agreed. Not yet!” 

Popping his head up, he shot her a look. “Drunk you was sobbing snd so just upset you didn’t have your own set of twins. I think it’s time, plus I’d love to see your belly round snd flush with my offspring. Your milky tits. Ah, come on sweetheart.” 

Tapping her chin, her shot her handsome husband a teasing glance, as if contemplating her decision. “Maybe one?” 

A bright smile danced across his face as he crawled up her body, his hand never leaving her waist and planted a kiss on her lips. “That’s all I need sweetheart.”


	8. Drabble: Pregnant Wife Moments

A loud squeal of his name sent Atsumu Miya rushing out of his bathroom towards the sound, panic in his chest, suit shirt buttons undone and half way tucked into his pants to his heavily pregnant wife on the couch, who had a frown on her face as she stared up at him. “TSUMU!” 

A panicked look was on his face as he took in her lax appearance snuggled on the couch, “What!?” He responded, breathing heavily as he stared down at her, “Sweetheart, are you okay?!” 

The giggle that left her mouth had Atsumu rolling his eyes at her amused look as she pointed towards the remote that laid just out of arms reach. “We are fineeee! Hand me the remote?! PLEASE!” 

Straightening his shirt collar and buttoning the buttons, he shook his head in disbelief. “Baby.” He scowled, tucking his shirt in and gesturing towards the remote. “It’s right there!” 

Nodding, she glanced between him and the remote before responding. “Yes. I see that.” 

Running a hand through his messy blond hair, he shook his head. “So, grab it!” 

A pout formed on her plush lips and he felt the urge to groan, NOT THE POUT. It got him every time as she stubbornly shook her head then crossed her arms over her plush stomach. “No!” 

“Babe. Really?!” 

He watched as her lip trembled and he really fought the urge to growl at her, she’d been a little more emotional that usual, especially the closer to her due date. It was the ONLY reason she wasn’t attending the Press Event with him tonight, she was miserable. A frown appeared even deeper snd she let out a whine. “You’re SERIOUSLY going to DENY YOUR PREGNANT WITH TWINS WIFE ATSUMU!?” She cried, her eyes watering slightly. 

He knew her games but let out a deep sigh before grabbing the remote, much to her immense joy and handed it to her. “Baby. Come on. Here, I just gotta go. I’ll miss the train.” 

Taking the remote from him and grabbing his wrist, she pulled him to her face and placed a huge kiss on his cheek. “Sounds like a YOU problem! I’d rather you stay here with US anyway!” 

A soft giggle left her lips as he placed a kiss on her nose and sighed. “Listen here little miss. Just because yew got my boys in there doesn’t mean yew can be mean.” He said, trying to pull away but she grabbed his wrists with both of her hands and he frowned. 

“I’m going to call your sponsors. You’re not going today!” 

A look of panic set upon his features and she took a sick pride in it as he finally pried her fingers off his wrists and she whined at the loss of contact. “Stop dat!” Atsumu replied, glaring down at her. “This PR event is important.” 

Pushing herself on her elbows, she glared at him. “So is your pregnant wife!” 

Shooting her a look that spoke volumes, he adjusted his sleeves and shook them out. “My pregnant wife is about to get dressed and go with me if she doesn’t stop her madness!” 

A loud moan escaped as one of the babies moved snd she laid back down, a frown on her face. “Ugh. Fine. Be gone!” 

Dusting off his shoulders one more time, he glanced down at her and smiled. “Thank you. I love you. I’ll bring you back some snacks.” 

Glancing back at the TV for only a split second, before watching her husband’s fine ass leave, she called out one more time. “Tsumu!” 

Stopping he looked back at her and she grinned as she blew him a kiss. “You look incredible. Go knock em dead.” 

A sense of pride welled up in his heart as he studied her, swollen stomach, puffy face and he had never found her more attractive in his life. “Thanks sweetheart.”


	9. Drabble: Osamu Comes by with Snacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> && Atsumu is not amused

Atsumu liked to think he was prepared for anything life threw his way; after all life had given him a friend for life in his brother Osamu. 

Well, rival was a better word for it. But when he walked into his own home and found his pregnant wife giggling and laughing with his brother, he couldn’t stop the feeling of jealousy that bubbled up inside of him. 

He may be slightly possessive, well- more than slightly when it came to his wife, and it had just gotten worse when he had found out she was pregnant. 

Pregnant with HIS babies.   
It had only gotten worse with time.   
He had become over protective and a little more than possessive and territorial. 

A fact that Osamu very much knew and one that he would exploit at every turn. Atsumu saw it on his twin’s face the moment he stepped into the kitchen and they made eye contact. 

Atsumu KNEW it was payback for the argument he had started earlier in the day and Osamu knew JUST how to rub him sideways. 

Stopping dead in his tracks, he narrowed his eyes at the pair and spoke with a monotone voice. “What’s going on here? I didn’t know YOU were stopping by.” 

Spinning around with a giant grin on her face, she waved. “Oh hey baby!!” She cooed, hearing the familiar annoyance in his tone, making a mental note to discuss the topic with him later. “Osamu texted and offered to bring his nephews snacks!” 

A scoff left his lips as he walked into the kitchen and placed a kiss on her forehead. “I could have brought you snacks.” He mentioned, a frown on his lips and she shushed him with a wave of her hands. 

“You’ve been so busy! Osamu was on his way over anyway! We were just catching up.” 

The look Atsumu shot Osamu across her head, caused a smirk to glide across his face as he shrugged in response. “I can’t have my nephews starving, being a good uncle is very important business Tsumu!” 

Gesturing towards the door, Atsumu glared at Osamu and growled. “Get out!” 

A frown marred her face as she slapped Atsumu hard enough in the gut to elicit an “UHPH! Y/N!” from his lips as he rubbed his stomach. 

“Atsumu Miya! That was incredibly rude!” She scowled before turning to his twin and apologizing before turning back on her spouse, “We had plans for him to stay for dinner!” 

Furrowing his eyebrows at his brother, who stuck his tongue out in response, Atsumu scowled and shook his head before crossing his arms in protest. “Nope. Out. My wife. My babies. My house. Out.” 

“ATSUMU!” She growled, pushing her hands down to her hips and glaring up at him. “You’re being so rude!” 

He stared her down and Osamu chucked slightly before placing a hand on his sister in laws shoulder to diffuse the situation. “It’s okay Y/N, Atsumu looks a little worn out. We can grab dinner later this week, my treat! Plus, you shouldn’t raise your blood pressure! Gotta think about my nephews.” He chided and she shot him a sympathetic look before throwing Atsumu a dirty look, marked with a promise the conversation was NOT over. 

Rubbing her forehead slightly, she placed a hand on her stomach and rubbed. “Come on, me and the boys’ll walk you out. Apparently their father wants to be an asshole today, they could use some manners.” 

A loud “HEY!” Followed them as she walked Osamu to the door. “I’m sorry your brother was a jerk.” 

Shrugging in response, he stood in the door for a second, “He can be an ass, but he just loves ya. Go easy on em ey?” 

Shooting a glance back inside, she lowered her voice. “Yeah, well he’s gonna lose his husband privileges before too long.” 

Osamu wrinkled his nose and held up his hands. “Come by the restaurant later this week, I’m leaving at that comment.” 

A snort of laughter left her lips as she waved him off and shut the door, turning around only to find an irritated spouse standing there staring her down with his arms crossed and annoyance on his face. 

Letting out a sigh in her own bought of annoyance, she crossed her arms and glared. Waiting for the onslaught she knew was coming. 

“Do you think it’s cute?” 

“Do I think what is cute Atsumu?” 

“Trying to make me jealous?” 

A whine left her lips and she huffed as she took steps towards him, poking his chest as he protested, not that her fingers poking him bothered him- but her attempt irked him as she stared up at him in annoyance. “Atsumu.” She started, her eyes serious and full of distain. “You’ve been really busy and I’ve been quite lonely. Growing two kids is hard, look at what popped up today!” She said, yanking up her shirt and he noticed the deep red marks that had started to stretch her skin, his jealousy fading and concern taking place. “STRETCH MARKS!” She whined and his hand reached out to touch but she knocked his hand away and pulled her shirt back down and fixed her stare on him again. “Your rotten sons have been moving around all day, I’m tired. I wanted snacks. That’s all. Why the hell would I try to make you jealous?!” 

“Oh.” Was his only word for a moment, “I’msorry” he muttered before pulling her forcibly into his chest and holding her head on his shoulder. “I didn’t think.” 

“Yeah. I see that.” 

“Wait! What kinda snacks did Osamu bring?” 

“Uh. Snacks for me.” 

“But I’m your husband!” 

“Yeah. I know.

“So you can share?” 

“Oh no my sweet himbo. Those are for ME and my boys! Not YOU! And you acted like a jerk! 

“Of all the things to call me! I am not a HIMBO!!” 

“Yeah you are baby.” 

“No! I’m not!” 

“Okay baby. But I’m still not sharing.” 

“SWEETHEART!” 

“Don’t be an ASSHOLE!” 

“Come on baby! Just a bite, I know he brought onigiri! OW! I DIDNT MEAN TO BITE ME!”


	10. Flirty [Texts] w. Tsum-Tsum

Y/N:  
Babes. 

Atsumu:  
Cutieeeeeeeeeee! 

Y/N:  
How’s practice? 

Atsumu:  
Iwaizumi has us doin some conditionin 

Y/N:  
Oh! Well, gotta keep my man HAWT and in PRIME condition 😍

Atsumu:  
Ooooh, someone’s flirty today 😘

Y/N:  
I’m sorry, have you LOOKED in a mirror!?   
You look amazing at all times. 

Atsumu:  
Every day but hearin you say it makes it all better sweets. 

Y/N:  
Awe. Tsum-Tsum. You are being so sweet, what do you want for dinner? 

Atsumu:  
Are YEW on the menu?! 

Y/N:  
ATSUMU! MIYA! 😍🥰😘

Atsumu:  
I’m just askin 

Y/N:  
Eat all your dinner and we can discuss dessert!! 

Atsumu:  
😉😚 cook whatever yew want, i gotta get back before Iwaizumi jumps my ass. Love ya! 

Y/N:  
Love yaaaaaa tooooo. 😘


End file.
